1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique for a structure of a cover covering an upper revolution structure in an excavating machine represented by a power shovel or the like.
2. Background Art
Well known as an excavating machine capable of excavating and loading soil and sand is a power shovel. Typically, the power shovel generates hydraulic pressure with a hydraulic pump driven by a diesel engine and makes all movements involved in traveling and operation. Moreover, as a travel device, a crawler travel device is frequently used. A basic structure of the power shovel is based on a lower traveling structure capable of self-traveling and an upper revolution structure capable of rotating thereon through 360 degrees. When the upper revolution structure is oriented in a travel direction, a driver seat and a working device are disposed in front of the upper revolution structure and a power source such as an engine is disposed at the rear thereof.
Typically, a configuration of the upper revolution structure of the power shovel is a configuration such that the engine, a radiator, and a hydraulic pump are placed on a rear part of a body frame and hydraulic devices, etc. are placed at a front part of the body frame. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power shovel which is based on this configuration and to which a working machine pivoting bracket is selectively fitted.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-257114